Haku
Haku was an antagonist from Naruto. He was the right-hand to Zabuza and a powerful shinobi. He was an assassin that works for Zabuza. Personality Haku is an affable and friendly individual. He is kind to both his enemies and his master, Zabuza. Haku is also greatly loyal to Zabuza and sees him a powerful figure who had actually acknowledged his existence. Haku understands that he was being manipulated by Zabuza and that he was nothing more than a tool to him. He also sees himself as a benevolent person who would risk his own life to save Zabuza from any danger. When he was revived by Kabuto during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Haku has not wavered his will towards serving Zabuza even as a brainwashed corpse. Before his death, Haku has shown to have a liking for Naruto because of the child's determination to protect his comrades. Abilities Haku is an incredibly talented shinobi, he is best described by Zabuza as a powerful weapon that can take care of any problem he assigns him to. When he first encountered Team 7, Kakashi also noted that there are some shinobi out there that are naturally powerful and dangerous. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Haku was resurrected by Kabuto's Impure World Reincarnation Technique along with other powerful shinobi's like Gari and Pakura. He was a great threat to the Shinobi Alliance since he possessed a powerful Kekkei Genkai which allows him to create ice as an offensive. Haku is also an incredibly fast shinobi since he is able to move from one place to another in a blink of an eye. Ice Style Since Haku was from the Yuki clan, he is capable of using the Ice Kekkai Genkai in combat. In his battle against Naruto and Sasuke, Haku have displayed his use of using the ice to create needles that is capable of piercing and inflicting serious injuries to his targets. Haku is capable of creating ice mirrors which can help him attack his opponents. Haku can also use the ice mirrors to create a powerful prison that is capable of containing his targets and trapping them. The ice mirrors themselves are very durable and is not usually affected by fire from Sasuke. Speed Combined with his use of ice, Haku is capable of using it to its fullest extent with his superhuman speed. Haku is fast enough to move from one ice mirror to the next without being seen by a target. His speed is effective towards making unleashing powerful attacks such as throwing needles from all directions simultaneously. Weaknesses In his battle against Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke was able to awaken his sharingan to see Haku move at the superhuman speed he was traveling at. Since Sasuke was able to see him, he was able to attack him. Stats Battles Trivia * Haku was one of the fastest shinobi in Naruto. Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:All-range fighters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial artists Category:War fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Ice users